1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film image display system, and specifically to a medical film image display system useful for the explanation or the like of a treatment to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a certain dental treatment, a dentist may conduct x-ray photography of one or more teeth and the associated gum of a patient and may then proceed with the treatment on the basis of the developed x-ray film. In this case, the treatment, orthodontics or the like is effected based on an informed consent, that is, after showing the developed film to the patient and explaining the conditions of the tooth or teeth and a treatment plan to be followed.
Subsequent to x-ray photography, a film is successively developed, fixed and rinsed in a developing processor. Because this film cannot be viewed or checked as long as it is wet, it has been the conventional practice to dry the developed film and then to view or check it by exposing the same on the rear side thereof to light from a plane light source or the like. A variety of methods are known for drying such a film, including blowing warm air against the film. Whichever method is employed, some time is needed to dry it.
Since it takes certain time to dry the film as mentioned above, the explanation to the patient has to be deferred until the film dries. It has hence been impossible to promptly give an explanation to a patient.
Further, upon making an explanation to a patient about the conditions of teeth and the details of a treatment, it should be easier for the patient to understand the explanation if the dentist can write his explanation on the film. Conventional methods, however, do not permit writing on films, so that such explanations are not fully understandable with ease.